1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic filler, and more particularly, to an inorganic filler included in an epoxy resin composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A light emitting device including a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is applied to various light sources. With the development of semiconductor technology, a trend toward a high output light emitting element is accelerating. To stably cope with great amounts of light and heat emitted from such a light emitting element, a heat dissipating performance of the light emitting element is required.
Also, because of highly-integrated and high-capacity electronic parts, an interest in heat dissipation for a printed circuit board on which such electronic parts are mounted is growing.
Generally, for an insulating layer of a light emitting element or printed circuit board, an epoxy resin composition including an epoxy compound, a curing agent and an inorganic filler may be used.
Here, the inorganic filler may include boron nitride. However, the boron nitride has excellent thermal conductivity, heat dissipation performance and electrical insulation, but has a low affinity to the epoxy compound due to a smooth surface, thereby having a low dispersibility, a low adhesive strength to a substrate, and a low workability.